Defender of Mankind: Of Pranks and Sudden Understanding
by itsoriginal17
Summary: One-shot. This is a companion piece to my story: Defender of Mankind: Avenging the Wronged... Alexandria and Loki both came up with a prank to punish Thor and, in Alexandria's case, teach him a valuable lesson. But, what is this prank? What does it consist? And will it really be all that brilliant? Brilliant enough to make Thor reconsider some of his past actions?


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Avengers or Loki, only Alexandria, Rai, the Tesseract sisters, and Alexandria's family...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you understand the plan, Rai?" Alexandria asked the entity while studying him.

Nodding, the entity answered, "I do, Mistress."

"I'll never be able to convince you of simply calling me Miss, now that I know the truth and all, will I?," he nodded, confirming the statement and making her sigh, "Very well, go on, then. I must go and get the others in on it or it won't work."

Nodding once more, Rai bows and leaves to begin his task.

* * *

Walking into the conference room, Alexandria took a quick notice of the members within it before moving straight towards her brother. She had to get as many allies as possible for the task to be completed and for all that people got so easily annoyed with Tony, the man did possess an unusual skill that allowed him to be able to count on even the most affected by his ways.

"Tony, so do you recall a certain Mr. God-of-Thunder who is yet to pay his debt?" She asked smirking.

Looking up from the screen, Tony turned to her, eyebrow raised, "Of course I do. Why?" then looking at her smirk, he grinned, "Ah, you wish to collect!"

"Yes, and I need your help," she answered with a smile.

His grin became a face splitting one, "Well then, whatever it is, count me in. I believe Blondie needs to be taught not to mess with my family."

Eyes softening, Alexandria moves towards him, whispering her plan into his ears as the agents alongside Rogers and Banner, look on, worried of the outcome the conniving siblings could cause.

* * *

Waking up from his nap, Thor decides, that since his stomach is grumbling, it is high time to eat and as such, he immediately makes his way out into the hall. Moving through it, he soon finds himself in the kitchen in which a starving Banner sits, snaking on a whole medium-sized pizza. Looking at the man at the few warm pizza boxes beside him, Thor decided to join him on his snack.

"Dr... Banner, yeah, that's it, would you perhaps mind sharing your meal with me?" Thor asked, trying his best to act as polite as possible, he really had no wish to cause the man to turn into a gigantic beast.

Waiting for a reaction, Thor noticed that Banner did not even raise his head, his ears hadn't even pricked at the sound of his voice. Finding it both rude and odd, he decided, to try and snatch a slice from one of the pizza boxes. Opening it, he found the hot box oddly emptied. _Oh well, guess he finished this one before hand,_ Thor thought moving unto the next one only to obtain the same results... over and over again. Frustrated, he backed from the table and heavily fell on a chair, Banner never acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, Gramps, get on moving, the pizza's here, and if you don't move your elderly ass fast enough, Shrek will eat them all," Tony called as he entered the room, ignoring Banner's grumbled complains.

Reaching for one of the warm pizza boxes, Tony opens it to grab a slice which he practically chokes down, before offering one to Rogers. Watching them extract the pizza from the boxes that had been empty only minutes before, Thor begins to feel both terrified and nervous and so he decides to walk out of the room, unaware of the amused smile Tony wore as both Banner and Rogers simply shook their head.

* * *

Walking down one of the hallways, Thor felt a certain sort of anxiety set over him. He has noticed by this point that every single person he passes is seemingly unaware of his presence. This fact, alongside with the pizza incident and they fact that he now apparently has no reflection really, none of the reflective objects he found showed any reflection of him, was starting to mess him up. A sudden idea made him speed up his pace.

Frantically walking, Thor turned on one of the hallways, looking for Mjolnir in hopes that the entity could not only see him, but also aid him in understanding his current dilemma. Listening carefully to sounds around him, he heard the familiar voice and stepped into the room.

"Mistress, I was thinking, maybe it would be wise if you were to be trained," Rai wisely spoke.

Looking up from the book Alexandria had been researching on, she turned to face the entity before sighing, "I agree, but Rai, there isn't much time as it is... training me right now would be pointless, especially when I am more brains than brawn and can be of more help with my research... but, once we figure this out, you can train me, alright?"

She looked at him with hopeful yet promise filled eyes. Looking at the blue eyes sparkly in that way, Rai conceded, after all, who could say no to the girl, in his experience, there was yet to exist a men, whether human or not, who could. Thor, for his part, decided to make his presence known in hopes of getting immediate help, rather than eavesdropping anymore.

"Mjolnir, please, you must help me... I beg of you what is this curse that I have befallen?" Thor urged the entity.

His pleads, however, went unheard.

* * *

After hours of pointless wondering, Thor sat himself on one of the many halls, his knees to his chest as his hands tared at his hair, threatening to leave him prematurely bold. He had passed the last few hours being both unseen and hungry it was really driving him up an edge. Suddenly and very much to his surprise, to the point of starling him, someone sat beside.

"Enough already, Thor?" a feminine voice asked as his companion sat beside him.

Aghast, he turned to look at the owner of the voice, surprised at seeing Alexandria sitting beside him.

"I... I... What is this? Why can't I see my reflection, or eat, or be seen by others?" He asked, jumbling the words a bit in his rush to say everything that was driven him crazy, "Have I been bewitched?"

Alexandria was unable to stop the giggle that escaped through her lips as she thought of the other connotations his word choice had. Nevertheless, she recovered quickly enough and tried to put the suffering man at ease.

"No, Thor, you aren't bewitched or cursed for that matter and although Rai did help me with some of his impressive tricks, nothing was done to you, or well, to your person at least."

Gasping at her words, Thor asked, "You mean this was done on purpose, this was all a tasteless prank?"

Shaking her head slightly, she answered, "It was done on purpose, yes, but more like a punishment then a prank... after all, what better way to understand the pain and suffering you caused than by living it? Now, you can know what Loki went through all those years."

Taken aback, Thor asked, "Whatever do you mean? Loki never passed hunger nor did he find himself unable to see his reflection?"

Shrugging, Alexandria shifted a bit so that she was sitting more comfortably, her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them and laid her head atop, looking at Thor, studying the blonde god.

"Physical hunger, maybe, but you don't what he went through the last two years, so you can't really know... but then again, I did things to you in bit of a more physical than metaphorical value," she said, pausing to see him nod for he to continue, "Loki leaved for years being ignored, unappreciated, treated as either a sort of plague that one wants to avoid or just as something unimportant, not even worth a second glance and all of this, Thor, created him to crave and seek attention, a sort of emotional hunger that could never be appeased..."

Closing her eyes, Alexandria relaxed, feeling better at being able to impart such important information in hopes of making the man rethink his ways and realize his errors. Opening her eyes, she looked at him and seeing the pensive look on his face, she smiled, satisfied. Standing up, she decided to leave Thor to his contemplation, but not before laying a sandwich, she had specifically saved for the blonde, beside him.

* * *

**_Please review, my lovely readers._**


End file.
